Liam Michaels
Notes *Child of Eris *Modeled by Yuichiro Hyakuya *Father is Samuel Michaels **Met Eris during one of his Mafia runs ***Yes Samuel is apart of the mafia ****Don't act so surprised *Liam does have a half-sibling **A sister *Liam was a child of an affair (obviously) History Notes on History *Samuel Michaels is apart of the Chicago Mafia *Met Eris after an unsavory business proposition *Samuel cheated on his wife with Eris **She didn't care. Turns out that she was cheating on him as well **Lizzie Michaels and Samuel Michaels have a little girl ***Her name is Debbie Michaels ****She ended up being called "Little Tiger" *****You don't want to know *Eris gave birth and gave Liam to Samuel **Lizzie didn't mind. Surprisingly *Samuel taught Liam how to handle a gun since he was a young kid **Nobody ever said anything about Samuel being a responsible parent *Liam has a track record of causing fights **Though he will constantly say he was provoked ***He wasn't *Liam gets attacked by hellhounds and Stymphalian Birds Written Samuel Michaels was just your average ordinary civilian. At least, that's how he appeared to those around him. In reality, he held prominence in Chicago's underworld. Meaning, he's apart of the mafia. Naturally, this attracted one goddess's attention. That's right, Eris. After all, what causes chaos better then the mafia? After all, they do invoke fear and fear causes chaos...in a sense. After a flirtatious conversation and a couple of drinks, Samuel found himself alone in bed, Eris having just left. Six months later (and several heists later), Samuel found a child on his doorstep with a single message saying that his name was Liam, that he was most definitely his child (which made Samuel snort in disbelief) and that she couldn't take care of him. So, reluctantly, Samuel brought little Liam into the flat with the intent to drop him off at Child Welfare as soon as he could. However, he slowly found himself postponing the trip until finally he stopped thinking about it. What caused this change in thinking, you ask? It's quite simple really, Liam grew on him. So, Samuel did his best to be the best father he could be (without giving up on the mafia...that's, after all, what paid the bills). Liam grew up in a more or less stable home. That is, as stable as it can be when odd things happened around Liam. Once, he could've sworn he saw a dolphin walking down the sidewalk. Though, when he tried to tell his dad he just shook his head and didn't believe him. After all, he didn't see that at all. He just saw a wolfish looking man. Samuel wasn't dumb though. He saw the weirdo come near his son so he immediately scooped up little six year old Liam dragged him away. Things like that happened all of the time. It only grew in intensity when Liam grew older. He was on his way home one day (he was roughly around the age of eleven) when a ton of birds just flew towards him. Naturally he thought, whatever they're probably gonna land on the power line or something. He obviously wasn't thinking, oh cheese and crackers their trying to kill me why me I don't want to die. Nope. Not one bit. So he wasn't standing in fear when a ton of birds flew in a circle around him. Nope. He will deny it. The demon birds (which he decided to call them) suddenly lifted up and tried to attack. That's when suddenly a field of pure chaotic energy encircled him, and one by one the birds were stunned. Liam took that as his chance to run as far away as he could from those crazy looking birds. Once he was home, and the adrenaline wore off, he immediately collapsed on the couch and let his exhaustion take over. Now this didn't exactly stop. It continued for four years (hellhounds, a single harpy and one Giant Scorpion...if we're keeping track.) before one of his teachers made a house call. Turns out Mr. Forestt was actually a satyr. Who knew? He told Samuel that Liam needed to go to a special camp that would help him through some things. Samuel didn't exactly care that much, after all, he didn't want his son to get wrapped up in the mafia. So, Liam was taken to Camp Half-Blood, where he figured out that he was - in fact - a demigod. Shocker. He was claimed by some goddess named Eris as soon as he arrived. Wasn't she the chick that set up that guy Sinbad? Ok then. Whatever. At this point, he's only been at camp for roughly two weeks and he can't help but cause some mischief. Personality Notes on Personality #Children of Eris are often quick to cause arguments, misbehave and fights between others. #Children of Eris are normally competitive and enjoy stirring up feelings of rivalry. #Children of Eris sometimes have in interest in war and combat, especially the strife and bloodshed. Written Liam Michaels is an interesting person, full of contradictions. On the outside, he appears to be the typical kid that gets into fights. Which is true. He enjoys making people irritated. He finds some sort of pleasure in inciting those arguments and fights and other times being the ringleader, making it so others get into trouble. Below the surface, he is a big softie. Liam absolutely adores other people. He loves how they are able to react in different ways with just the power of his words. Liam doesn't really like seeing people get hurt but he doesn't mind it if they deserve it or if he's in a really malicious mood. Category:CHB Characters Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Character Category:Idea Category:Work in progress